NO SABES LO QUE TIENES
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Sakura está enamorada de Kiba, Karin dice que Sasuke es para ella ¿KibaSaku? ¿SasuKarin? ¿cómo terminará esto? pasen a leer


**NO SABES LO QUE TIENES.**

_Sakura Haruno estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kiba Inuzuka, este tenía varias pretendientes, así que tomaba a la pelirosa como una más de sus fans. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se cansa de él?¿Si alguien más llega al corazón de la pelirosa y el se da cuenta al final de lo que se perdió? Con el corazón de una mujer no se juega._

_**HOLA GENTE VENGO CON UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR ALGO NO SÉ SI DIFERENTE YA QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ DE LA NADA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO.**_

NARRA SAKURA

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo recién cumplidos los 16 años. Mi cabello es raro de un color Rosa, ojos jade y mi complexión es plana de ambas partes u.u al menos para mí. Llevo enamorada de un chico cerca de 3 meses su nombre es Kiba Inuzuka es de los más populares de mi escuela y por ende no creo que jamás se fije en mí, yo tengo muchos amigos y amigas populares y muy atractivos, lo cual se me hace raro dado que no soy nada a comparación de ellos. Siempre apoyo a Kiba y estoy para él, Ino mi mejor amiga me dice que hago mal porque el siempre se pasa, pero yo creo que es amor.

FIN PoV Sakura

Un día más en la famosa escuela Konoha High School Donde nuestros chicos estudian.

-FRENTE!- gritaba Ino a su amiga. Una rubia platinada de ojos celestes.

-Hola Ino- decía Sakura normal.

-INO-CHAN! SAKURA –CHAN OHAYO!-Gritó su amigo Naruto, un rubio de ojos azules hiperactivo.

-H-Hola chicas- decía la novia de este Hinata, ellos duraron algo en andar, todo por Naruto ¬¬

Así empezaron a juntarse los amigos, Tenten con su novio Neji, Shino, Temari y Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kankuro, Gaara y Matsuri, Sai…

-No han visto al Teme?- preguntó naruto a sus amigos.

-Ahí viene, Baka- dijo Ino ya que el rubio no se había dado cuenta.

-Ohayo, chicos- dijo Sasuke neutral.

-Ohayo-Dijeron todos (menos Sakura)

-Hola, Sasuke-kun- sonrío Sakura.

Narra Sakura

En eso pasa el amor de mi vida, aunque él no lo sepa yo le amo, me quedo como tonta mirándolo y por alguna razón Sasuke-kun se va molesto. Si Kiba me saludara y me acompañara a clases…

-Frente, vámonos a clases- dijo Ino quitándome de mi fantasía.

-Oh, claro Ino-Digo y mientras avanzamos veo que Kiba saluda a una bola de chicas. Arrastradas. Pienso celosamente.

Las clases continúan normalmente, Kiba está en mi salón. SHANAROO! Es tan guapo, fuerte ah… perfecto.

-Y harás equipos de Dos como les vaya indicando- dijo Iruka sensei.

-HAI!-dijeron todos, cuando Naruto…-IRUKA SENSEI EXIJO NO ESTAR CON EL TEME!

-hmp, dobe-dijo Sasuke algo hastiado.

-Callense!-grito Iruka.-Muy bien empezamos: Yamanaka Ino con Sai, Tenten Ama-Neji Hyuga…

Estaba atenta a ver con quien me tocaba cuando….

-Inuzuka Kiba…- que me toque Kiba, Que me toque Kiba…-Himariko Misuki- mierda! Porque no me tocó con él u.u

-Haruno Sakura…-esperemos que no me toque con alguien que me cae mal- Uchiha Sasuke-bueno al menos me tocó con Sasuke-kun. En eso recibo un whatsapp se Ino "_mi querida frente de marquesina… escuché que tu amado Kiba está más que solterito ;) DECLARATELE HOY O SI NO ME VAS A CONOCER FRENTE"_ típico de Ino, aunque hoy lo haré, sino no quiero imaginarme lo que haga ella… Así que le contesto mega rápido. _"cerda, HOY LO HARÉ. Yo creo que si le gusto porque verás… hablamos de muchos temas en Facebook, le da a veces like a mis estados, DIOS INO EL ES EL INDICADO PARA MI 3u3" _ Veo que Ino Ironiza con sus ojos lo que le digo.

Pasó así la clase de Iruka, y veo que Kiba se va con Misuki ¬¬ y veo que Sasuke-kun se acerca a mí. Él y yo somos los mejores amigos del mundo, lo quiero porque me la paso muy bien con el.

-Saku, ¿nos vemos en tu casa o la mía?-Pregunto normal.

-En la mía Sasuke-kun y a las 4-Digo,y sonrío a él.

-Muy bien, nos vemos-Dijo y se despidió de beso de mí.

Ino de pronto se quedo frente a mí mirándome de una manera peculiar cuando quería algo.

-Frenteee…..-cantó-ya ve a declararte a Kiba Frente de Marquesina o iré a decirle yo-Dijo amenazadoramente.

-Ya voy Ino-cerda-le dije pesadamente. En eso me levanto y me acerco a Kiba.

-Kiba-kun… yo…-en eso él me interrumpe.

-Sakurita cariño- me dijo cariño Kyaaa SHANNAROO TE LO DIJE CERDA! –me podrías traer cuatro sodas para mí y mis amigos. O y prestarme tus apuntes de guías de estudio-me lo pidió viéndome a los ojos.

-s-s-si Kiba-k-kun-tartamudeo y es que KAMI! El hombre de mi vida está pidiendo de mi ayuda-Gracias nena-me dice guiñendo el ojo.

Voy directo a la máquina expendedora cuando Ino me detiene-Frente! ¿Qué te dijo?-me pregunta ansiosa.

-Me pidió que le llevara refrescos, ahorita me le declaro cerda, ya verás-dije animadamente.

-Hay Sakura…-Ya se puso seria, lo sé porque cuando se pone así me dice por mi nombre- No seas tan buena persona, no te dejes frente, no eres su criada…-la interrumpo-Ino, déjame yo sé lo que hago, estoy bien tu solo obsérvame, Veo que Ino niega con la cabeza y suspira con resignación.

Me dirijo después de ahí a la máquina y saco los refrescos para mi Kiba-kun y sus amigos, escojo el que se que es el favorito de Kiba, digo como no voy a saber que al amor de mi vida le gusta el sabor limón en la soda? Se me sale una sonrisa de solo pensar que en poco Kiba-kun y yo seremos tan felices… me dirijo hasta la vuelta de la escuela cuando….

-Oye Kiba,¿ hasta cuándo vas a seguir usando a la pelo de chicle?- le dijo Karin. ¡¿Qué que?! Kiba me usa…?

-Ya Karin, Sabes que es muy poco tiempo-dio Suigetsu- digo quien andaría con una chica plana?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA- todos se empezaron a reír, Me asomo para ver como mi Kiba me va a defender

-Yo creo que mi Sasukito solo es su amigo por pena-decía Karin- No crees Kiba?-Espero a ver… mejor dicho oír lo que él les dirá.

- Nadie la ha de querer, sus amigos son populares y la pobre es un cero a la izquierda sin pretendientes. Yo sólo la ilusiono para tenerla de criada haciéndome las cosas y pasándome los apuntes JAJAJAJAJA si la estúpida supiera que estoy con Misuki JAJAJAJA pero la muy tonta sigue con la esperanza que le haga caso YO algún día-Tras escuchar eso, escucho como mi corazón se rompe en pedazos y lagrimas amargamente tristes y de una chica desilusionada brotan por mis ojos y recorren mis mejillas quemándolas… ¿por qué me haces esto KAMI solo te pido la oportunidad de ser feliz y tu... por qué? Me limpio las lágrimas y trato de disimular que no oí nada.

-Kiba-kun…-me dirijo a él-Oh, Sakurita querida- **Que hipócrita es** pienso con coraje

-Aquí están tus refrescos, me tengo que ir nos vemos Kiba-kun-Digo lo más normal que puedo.

-Está bien querida, mañana traes los apuntes eh nena- me dice mientras yo me retiro… pero me escondo para ver que más dice de mi.

-Que bueno que se fue la pelo de chicle-dice Karin- Es una lástima que mi Sasukito haga el trabajo con ella- Sasuke es MIO y es obvio que él me corresponde, digo, ¿Quién se me resistiría? me habla y bueno tengo más posibilidades que nadie-la muy perra dice eso como en estado de celo.

Camino hacia mi casa y voy recordando lo que dijo Kiba **_Nadie la ha de querer, sus amigos son populares y la pobre es un cero a la izquierda sin pretendientes. Yo sólo la ilusiono para tenerla de criada haciéndome las cosas y pasándome los apuntes JAJAJAJAJA si la estúpida supiera que estoy con Misuki JAJAJAJA pero la muy tonta sigue con la esperanza que le haga caso YO algún día_** más lagrimas me salen y entro directo a mi cuarto a llorar.

De pronto siento que la puerta de mi cuarto se abre… ¡SANTO CIELO, OLVIDE EL TARABAJO QUE TENGO CON SASUKE-KUN! Veo como se detiene al lado mío y me mira con esos ojos negros tan penetrantes.

-¿Qué te sucede? No me digas que nada porque no te creo-dijo como sólo él sabe decirme, que bien me conoce… Ojalá así fueran las cosas con Kiba…

-K-Kiba me utilizaba…-le dije por fin y solté en llanto.

-Ese maldito…-dijo muy enojado- no supo valorar lo que tenía en frente Saku-dijo tratando de consolarme.

-¿Qué se puede perder Sasuke? ¡No soy rubia como Temari o la cerda, no tengo grandes pechos como Hinata o Karin… no valgo nada… si hasta tu eres mi amigo por lástima, Ve con Karin ella... ella es más hermosa y vale más la pena que yo!-dije aún llorando.

-¡No digas estupideces Sakura!-veo que está furioso- ¡tu cabello es el más hermoso del mundo, tus pechos son hermosos y apuesto a que caben en mis manos y eso es para mí más que perfecto, vales demasiado… mucho para varias personas diría yo… eres tan buena que cualquiera te amaría Sakura, YO NO estoy contigo por lástima, ni nadie de tus amigos, no iré con Karin ella ni siquiera es de mi agrado!-finalizó todo lo que le dije

-P-Pero Sasuke-kun no sabes lo que dices…-digo llorando- ¿Quién se fijaría en una Frente de marquesina como la mía y más en mi horrible cuerpo? Y-yo no valg…- en eso siento sus labios presionando los míos, los empieza a mover y yo le sigo el beso; poco a poco se separa de mi y sobre mis labios dice.

-Sakura, yo sé MUY BIEN lo que digo, tu frente es de tamaño normal y muy bonita- dice esto besándola delicadamente aún siento su respiración cerca de mi boca mientras continua- tu cuerpo… Kami pone duros a muchos hombres, solo que siempre los amenazo. Tu cintura estrecha, tus pechos firmes y Coño tu gran trasero, me vuelven loco Sakura.-Por primera vez escucho un gran discurso de Sasuke-kun, el cual me deja sorprendida-Y sabes que más Sakura? Si para él no vales la pena y dices que NADIE te quiere, déjame ser ese alguien en tu corazón… ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI NO LO VES!?-dijo muy desesperado Sasuke-kun y en eso vuelve a besarme pero con más fiereza, delicadeza y KAMI este beso es lo mejor de mi vida.

-S-Sasuke-kun- el me mira fijamente, me pongo a pensar en lo que yo quería en un hombre. *Que sepa besar  y vaya que sabía, *Que me escuche y me apoye_ +Sakura sabes que yo siempre te escucho +Aquí estoy para ti _*Que me haga sentir especial_ +Tu me interesas más que las otras… Quiero ser ese Nadie *_Que sea muy guapo_ +Frente…Sasuke es el más guapo de la escuela según varias… _Ahora que lo pienso… Sasuke siempre ha estado ahí… ¡que ciega fui! E-el es el indicado KAMI nunca me di cuenta por Kiba en eso me atrevo a decirle - S-Sasuke-kun… y-yo…t-tu… tu me gustas también perdóname por no haber correspondido antes.

-Oh, Saku conmigo Jamás sufrirás, prometo hacerte feliz…- lo interrumpí- Ya sé todo eso, porque te conozco muy bien-digo y le sonrío con amor-Oh, Sakura me haces tan feliz-y me besa- Quieres-ser- mi -novia?- me dice entre besos-sí-y nos fundimos en besos.

Pov NORMAL

Pronto los besos suben de nivel…-¿estás segura Saku? Sabes que nunca te dañaría ni haría nada para herirte-pregunto algo temeroso y en sus ojos se mostraba una ternura y adoración. El en serio amaba a esa pelirosa- claro que si, nunca estuve más segura de algo- ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión, el deseo y el amor.

****AL OTRO DÍA****

Sakura acababa de contarles casi todo lo que pasó la noche anterior a sus amigas (exceptuando el que se había entregado a Sasuke).

-No me lo creo frente-dijo Ino aún en shock –ni yo, el es mejor que el maldito nena-dijo Temari

-Así que… ya andan?-pregunto Tenten-T-Tenten creo que no nos incumbe eso-dijo Hinata

-Ya dinos saku-dijo Matsuri ansiosa-Si dinos-apoyaron todas-pues s-si-dijo la pelirosa. En eso todas empezaron a abrazarla… luego cambiaron de temas cuando.

-Hey, Sakurita princesa trajiste lo que te pedí?-me dice Kiba.

-No, estudia tu-Todos se quedan viendo burlonamente y se callan para escuchar más.

-¡OHAYO SASUKITO!-grita Karin y todos se dan vuelta.

-Hmp-responde este-ESCUCHEN TODAS SASUKITO ES MÍO OKEY? SE QUE EL ME AMA SOLO A MI-empezó a decir Karin.

*******pensamientos de Kiba*********

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, Sakura no está nada mal, de hecho está mejor que casi todas, solo su cinturita, sus caderas sensuales, creo que me ha empezado a gustar Sakura sin darme cuenta y ya que estoy soltero y sé que ella tiene sentimientos hacia mí pues hoy me le declararé. En serio creo que me eh enamorado de Sakura es tan gentil y noble… terminando esta clase me le declararé

******fin de los pensamientos**********

En eso entra el maestro en turno y empiezan las clases normales cuando Sakura recibe un whastapp que revisa cuidadosamente

"_Sakura, lamento no haberte saludado hoy como se merece. Pero ya viste que Karin me arrastró hacia mi asiento. BUENOS DIAS PRINCESA __**MÍA**__NOS VEMOS TERMINANDO ESTA CLASE Y HACER OFICIAL LO NUESTRO, TE PARECE?_"

A lo que ella sonrió y empezó a teclear rápidamente

"_No te preocupes Sasuke-kun pues sé que nadie sabe de lo nuestro, me parece buena idea hacerlo oficial hoy. BUENOS DÍAS A TI TAMBIÉN XXTE AMO"_

a lo que recibió un mensaje que si no fuera porque estaba en clase, se lanzaría a él, ella sabía que el no era mucho de expresar sus sentimientos.

"_YO TE AMO MÁS, ANOCHE FUE LO MEJOR QUE ME PASÓ, JAMAS TE DESEPCIONARÉ PRINCESA"_

Y así paso la clase normalmente y al terminar, Kiba se acerco hacia Sakura.

-Sakurita, se que tienes sentimientos hacia mí y quiero decirte que podemos intentarlo-Dijo Kiba algo nervioso, pero el ya casi afirmaba que Sakura se lanzaría a sus brazos, toda la gente se les quedó viendo; claro que unos con más sorpresa que otros.

-Kiba-kun, dime acaso ya olvidaste lo que dijiste de mi? Te haré memoria _Yo sólo la ilusiono para tenerla de criada haciéndome las cosas y pasándome los apuntes JAJAJAJAJA si la estúpida supiera que estoy con Misuki JAJAJAJA pero la muy tonta sigue con la esperanza que le haga caso YO algún día-_Dijo con rabia- Pues yo no las he olvidado

-Sakurita, estas muy equivocada, sabes que lo nuestro es especial-dijo Kiba

-Creo que ya perdiste tu oportunidad, Perro-dijo una tercera voz

-Sasuke-kun-dijeron Karin y Sakura al mismo tiempo-Hmp, por si no lo sabías tu desprecio hacia Sakura sólo hizo que ella y yo estemos juntos-dijo arrogantemente.

-JAJAJAJAJA SASUKITO NO INVENTES- dijo Karin-ELLA NO VALE LA PENA PARA NADIE

-Pues la que no vale eres tú cariño- se metió Ino por su amiga

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke- H-Hai- dijo ella

-Diles que soy de ti a todos-sonrió arrogante-Mi novio-dijo la pelirosa. Para que después Sasuke la agarrara de la cintura y la besara delante de todos

-TEME NO PIERDES EL TIEMPO!-grito Naruto

-¡QUÉ!-grito Kiba- Sakurita t-tu… tu no me puedes hacer esto- dijo pasmado

-Ya ves que si Inuzuka-dijo la ojijade- te perdiste la oportunidad, además me harte de ser tu criada-dijo muy segura

Desde ese día Kiba lamenta el haber jugado con Sakura porque ahora el era el enamorado de un imposible, pues Sakura estaba sumamente feliz con Sasuke

**7 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Para sorpresa de Kiba y Karin, Sasuke y Sakura estaban aún juntos a pesar de sus fallidos intentos por sepáralos. Ese día iban a hacer uno de sus muchos intentos en un bar en el cual sabían que ellos asistirían con sus amigos, lo que no sabían era que esa noche los marcaría de por vida.

*NARRA SAKURA*

Esta noche Sasuke nos cito a todos en un bar, lo amo mucho. A veces me siento culpable de no haberme fijado en el en lugar del Idiota de Kiba, pero al menos soy muy feliz a su lado ahora.

-Sakura, estas lista?-Me pregunta Sasuke-Hai- respondo feliz.

**fin del Sakura pov***

Al llegar ellos al bar ya estaban sus amigos con sus Esposas, los únicos que aún mantenían noviazgo eran Sakura y Sasuke.

-Sakura, Sasuke, creí que se habían quedado a hacer sus cochinadas-dijo Naruto pícaramente-Naruto-kun!-reprendió su ahora esposa Hinata.

-Hay Naruto, nunca cambias no sé porque mi cuñada se fijó en ti-dijo Tenten agarrando del brazo a su Esposo Neji.

-el Baka de Naruto y sus cosas pervertidas-dijo Sai al lado de su amada Ino

-HAY NARUTO ERES UN PERVERTIDO DE LO PEOR!- le reprendió Temari con una panza de 6 meses de embarazo-Ya problemática que le hará daño a nuestro bebé- le dijo el Nara.

-Si, cuñada no hagas nada malo hacia el bebé-dijo Matsuri- Ni tu aunque tengas 4 meses-le dijo Gaara

-Vaya, todos se ven felices juntos y casados-dijo Sakura, ella amaba a Sasuke pero le desesperaba que no le demostrara que se quisiera casar con ella- Hmp-asintió este.

Así entraron al bar que también era Karaoke, de repente Sasuke se desaparece de la mesa y Sakura lo trata de buscar con la mirada y todo se pone oscuro.

Your hand fits in mine

Like its made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots

With the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

De repente el escenario se ilumina dejando ver a Sasuke con un Ramo de rosas cantando, Karin se queda sorprendida al ver eso.

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes

When you smile

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs

The dimples in your back

At the bottom of your spine

But I love them endlessly

I wont let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

But if I do

It's you

Oh it's you

They add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

You can't go to bed

Without a cup of tea

And maybe that's the reason

That you talk in your sleep

And all those conversations

Are the secrets that I keep

Though it makes no sense to me

Al cantar esto se le quedaba viendo a Sakura; ella por su parte estaba llorando, esa canción estaba hablando por él. Era la historia de los momentos entre ellos y lo que Sasuke sentía.

I know you've never loved

The sound of your voice on tape

You never want

To know how much you weigh

You still have to squeeze into your jeans

But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you,

It's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you

And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.

If I let you know I'm here for you

Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth

'Cause it's you,

Oh, it's you,

It's you they add up to

And I'm in love with you

And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you,

It's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all your little things

En eso Sasuke se acerca hasta Sakura y le dice:

-Saku, sé que tu eres perfecta para mi, en todos los sentidos quiero que seas mía-Dijo mirándola a los ojos-Así que delante de todos, en especial de Inuzuka y Karin-dijo al verlos. A lo que Ellos los miraron con odio

-JAJAJAJA- se empezaron a reír sus amigos por lo dicho por Sasuke.

-Me gustaría saber si tú, ¿quisieras ser mi esposa?-dijo algo nervioso, pero siendo un Uchiha no lo demostraría

-Claro que sí, POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ SASUKE-KUN-dijo Sakura llorando para luego darse un beso y escuchar aplausos por parte de casi todos los ahí presentes. Excepto claro de Karin y Kiba.

*** TIEMPO DESPUÉS***

Sasuke y una Sakura de 2 meses de embarazo caminaban por el parque cuando se encuentran a Kiba

-Sakura…-dice Kiba-Nani?-responde ella

-Quisiera pedirte perdón por lo que te hice y darme cuenta de que te amaba después-dijo arrepentido- Deja a Sasuke te lo suplico y ven conmigo-dijo esperanzado

-NO, Kiba-dijo Sakura y Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Kiba dolido.

-Kiba, ahora estoy casada con Sasuke, lo amo más que a nadie…-a lo que Sasuke le agarró la mano y se la apretó-además… él y yo vamos a ser papás, tendremos algo que va del fruto de nuestro amor; tuviste tu oportunidad por mucho tiempo Kiba y lo desperdiciaste tratándome muy mal-dijo eso algo dolida- te perdono, pero nunca dejaría alguien que me amó desde siempre por alguien que se dio cuenta muy tarde. Adiós Kiba-dicho esto se marchó con Sasuke a su casa.

***NARRA KIBA***

Quizá esto me lo gané por ser tan prepotente y nunca haberle hecho caso, mi corazón está más que destrozado al saber que tendrá un hijo con alguien que no soy yo; tiene razón, por mi vanidad nunca me di cuenta de sus sinceros sentimientos y la use como una muchacha de limpieza-pensaba esto mientras caminaba.

Desde ahí Kiba y Karin se unieron porque por despecho se habían acostado y ella quedó embarazada de él; pero algo que nunca se le olvida a Kiba es que por no saber apreciar lo que tenía, lo perdió y ahora eso estaba mejor con otra persona.

Y la frase que a Kiba antes se la hacía estúpida: _NO SABES LO QUE TIENES, HASTA QUE YA NO ESTA AHÍ _Ahora tenía mucho sentido y se dio cuenta de lo irónica que es la vida, antes disfrutaba ver la cara de tristeza de Sakura cuando él estaba con una mujer… Ahora él es el que no la soportaba ver con Sasuke.

_**FIN**_

**PUES ESTA HISTORIA SE ME OCURRIÓ DE LA NADA Y QUISE COMPARTIRLA CON USTEDES, QUISIERA SABER SU OPINIÓN SOBRE ELLA EN SUS REVIEWS**

**QUISIERA INVITARLOS A QUE LEYERAN MIS DEMÁS HISTORIAS Y LAS COMENTARAN **

**ESPERO QUE TAMBIÉN ME DEN IDEAS SOBRE FICS O ALGO ASÍ SE LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SALUDOS A TODOS LOS AMANTES HASTA MORIR DEL SASUSAKU COMO YO. LEAN MIS HISTORIAS Y AMEN CADA DÍA MÁS EL SER CANNON**

**NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO EN MIS ACTUALIZACIONES**

**SAYOXX**


End file.
